Sunfire's Legend
by Heartofwolf
Summary: A silver she-cat, medicine cat of Thunderclan, has a forbidden love. With the clan weak and small, she struggles, and will she lock away her emotions or will she end up breaking the warrior code?
1. Chapter 1

As a silver she-cat watched two kits play by the nursery, she looks over at her leader and bowed her head, "Is everything fine Redstar?"

Redstar nodded, "Graystorm just got back from his border patrol, and everything is going well Sunfire." Redstar bowed, and then headed off towards her den. Sunfire watched her go until she disappeared into her den, then she turned her gaze back to the two kits who were play fighting. Ghostkit seemed to love play fighting, while Moonkit was trying not to be rough.

Sunfire turned around and headed towards her den, as she approached, Ghostkit streaked by her and ran into the den. Moonkit gasped, Sunfire sighed, not again…Ghostkit is always messing with the herbs. She entered her den, all her herbs were scattered across her den, while Ghostkit was sitting next to a pile of catmint, she was about taste a piece, "Ghostkit! Haven't I warned you not to come into my den? Let alone destroy it, its leaf-bare, we need all the herbs we have, and you will get sick if you eat that catmint." Sunfire hissed softly.

Ghostkit looked down at her paws, embarrassed, "Sorry Sunfire, its so boring sitting around camp! I can't wait till I am an apprentice!" Moonkit walked over to Ghostkit and purred, clearly agreeing with her.

Sunfire smiled, "It won't be long now. You two will be fine warriors for Thunderclan." Sunfire saw a glint of doubt in Moonkit's eyes, "Ghostkit, why don't you head back to the nursery, I must speak to Moonkit alone." Ghostkit looked ready to protest but thought better of it, standing up, she flicked her tail, and gave Moonkit a grateful look before walking out of the den. Sunfire curled her tail around her paws, "Moonkit, do you wish to become a warrior or do you wish to become my apprentice."

Moonkit's eyes grew bright, "Being a medicine cat looks so cool! I want to be great like you someday."

Sunfire nodded, "Remember I must speak to Redstar about this first before you get your hopes up of being my apprentice." She sat up and licked a clump of fur on her chest, "You may head back to the nursery for now." Moonkit smiled to show her respect, and dashed off out of the den. Sunfire closed her eyes, _Moonkit would be a great medicine cat_, standing up, she walked out of the den and into the clearing. She made straight for Redstar's den, but Graystorm mewed a greeting as she passed, she stopped so he could speak. As he walked up to her, she took in his scent, her body started to tremble…_no…I mustn't fall in love, it is forbidden for me to…yet he draws me in with those big amber eyes…_ she thought to herself.

"Off to speak to Redstar?" Graystorm mewed gently.

Sunfire nodded, "Yes, I have matters to speak to her about Moonkit. She wants to train as a medicine cat. I do not see a problem in it, yet we need more warriors, after the great battle, we lost many cats. Besides you, Nightfall, Thisleclaw, and Spottedpath, we have Moonkit's and Ghostkit's mother, Heatherpelt, whom has chosen to become an elder after her kits were old enough to manage without her."

Graystorm nodded grimly, "We lost a lot of warriors, and a few apprentices. They will forever be honored and the story of the battle will be passed on for generations." Graystorm turned towards the warriors den as Thisleclaw was coming out, "From what I have heard, it won't be long till we have more kits in the nursery, Thisleclaw and Nightfall have been very close lately."

Sunfire smiled, _that is true, Nightfall doesn't go anywhere without Thisleclaw_, "I must be getting on to Redstar." Sunfire dipped her head to the deputy and continued towards Redstar's den.

Pushing her way into the leader's den, she looked over at Redstar, curled in her nest of moss, "Redstar, I wish to take on an apprentice." Redstar looked up and fixed her gaze on her. "Moonkit wishes to become my apprentice. I understand we need more warriors, but we will have more kits to take that role."

Sighing Redstar nodded, "True, we may need warrior apprentices, but Moonkit has always been soft-hearted, she would be better off in the medicine den with you." Standing up, flicking her tail, "I will have their ceremony now, before any of our warriors leave the camp." Padding out of Redstar's den, she headed over to sit under the Highledge.

Redstar looked around the clearing, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." At once cats began to pad out of their dens and gathered around. "It is my favorite time to make apprentices," flicking her tail she signaled Ghostkit forward, "Ghostkit you will be known as Ghostpaw till you earn your warrior name." Looking over at Graystorm, "You are ready for another apprentice, I trust you to pass on your strength and speed to this apprentice"

Graystorm nodded and touched noses with Ghostpaw and stepped back to allow the ceremony to continue. Redstar flicked her tail again, "Moonkit," Moonkit moved forward slowly, uncertainty showing in her movements. "Sunfire has spoken to me and you shall be here apprentice, you shall be known as Moonpaw."

Moonpaw's eyes glittered as she touched noses to Sunfire, Redstar jumped off of Highledge and headed back to her den.

Warriors around the clearing greeted the new apprentices warmly before padding off to their dens as well. Stretching Sunfire padded towards her den with Moonpaw behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up, Sunfire padded out of her den, to see Graystorm and Redstar going through the gorse tunnel. Spottedpath approached her, "They are off to visit Bloodclan. It would be good for Redstar to get out of camp for a bit." Bowing her head, she walked off to the freshkill pile.

Turning back to her den, she called Moonpaw and padded out of camp, walking towards the river, she halted, "We will be collecting burdock root today. This herb is used to help with rat bites."

Moonpaw tilted her head, "We haven't had any cats with rat bites, why would you need to collect more?"

"It is always useful to have plenty of herbs." She mewed wistfully, remembering her old mentor Mysterypelt, telling her the same thing. "Now, we need the roots, make sure to be careful, and when we are done we will carry it back to camp." Moonpaw started digging gently at the stems of the plant.

Sunfire left her to do so, and padded closer to the river, looking across it into the old Windclan territory. No cat lived there now, not after the great battle destroyed all clans, except for Thunderclan, and with the help of the new and friendlier Bloodclan, they managed to survive. Demonstar was always a generous cat, though as her mate, she could turn quite fierce. Scourge had once tried to take over all the clan's territories, but failed, which resulted in his death, Demonstar was an old cat, surviving for a long time with only one life lost.

Flicking her ears, she pulled out of the memories, knowing that there still was the true clans out there, which someday Thunderclan may have to seek out. All the clans that were created here in this forest were former members of the clans, but by Starclan's words, left their clans to fulfill a prophecy.

Moonpaw walked up to her with a mouthful of herbs, Sunfire stood and walked back to camp. Watching Moonpaw head to the medicine cat den with the herbs, she twitched her tail and sat down next the highledge to await her leader and deputy's return.

Graystorm walked through the gorse tunnel behind Redstar, the meeting with Bloodclan went well. Demonstar was in a good mood during their visit. Padding over to the freshkill pile, he grabbed a mouse off the pile. Sitting down next to the warriors den, he demolished it in a few swift bites. Cleaning his whiskers, he went over to the apprentices den, Ghostpaw must have been disappointed. He had promised to take her out first thing in the morning, but at Redstar's request, he went to Bloodclan's camp with her.

"Ghostpaw, are you ready to do some battle training?" he called into the den, with no answer he walked towards the medicine den, listening to Moonpaw tell her sister about her adventure and the new herbs she learned about. "Ghostpaw." He mewed, watching her look up at him and bounce excitedly towards him.

"Can we go explore the territory too? I want to learn everything!" she mewed to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Graystorm nodded at his apprentice and padded out of the gorse tunnel with Ghostpaw right behind. Sunfire smiled, then looking up into the clouds, she scented a familiar cat, one from Starclan; Nightshadow.

"Greetings Nightshadow." she mewed, turning around to look at the black Starclan cat.

With a dip of her head, "I have come to warn you."eyes glazing into the distance, "A gray storm approaches, as new stars are created, the sun seeks a tiger." coming back to the present, she stared at Sunfire, "Your destiny lies with Graystorm, we have no say against it, it is as it should be, as the clan changes, so does rules. Starclan approves the new rule. Thunderclan will thrive with new life."

Sitting still, wide-eyed, "I never thought I would ever be able to love him..." cutting off, "What will I tell Redstar?"

Purring, Nightshadow shook her head, "You must figure it out on your own. " fading into the silent evening.

Sighing, Sunfire stood and padded towards Redstar's den. Mewing a greeting, she entered; seeing Redstar laying in her nest, curled up. "I have had a from Starclan. Nighshadow told me that new life is coming to Thunderclan, with a changing clan, rules change as well. She told me it was alright to love...medicine cats don't have to stay away from their hearts desire."

Redstar laid there thinking, then looked at her sharply, "You're not saying this because you love Graystorm are you?" shaking her head, "No, I believe you, you have a strong connection to Starclan. I will not judge them and their choices. Is there anything else they spoke of?"

Sunfire nodded and told her about the prophecy, twitching her ear, "I think I understood it, I must seek out a new warrior for Thunderclan.

"Try to think of what you're going to do, but don't take forever, and be careful where you look, you eyes give you way." Graystorm mewed to his apprentice, as she was dusting off the dirt.

Without another word, Ghostpaw crouched and watching Graystorm's face, she pounced under him, swiping at his legs as she went by, then landing behind him, jumped onto his back, only to be shoved off easily.

"Good, you are getting the hang of it. Head back to camp, I will be going hunting, tomorrow you will join me." he watched as Ghostpaw curled her tail in delight and padded off into camp, turning towards the forest, he listened for prey. Moving around a oak tree, he heard scraping noise. Mouse. Staying still, he listened for where it was, sighting it on a root, he pulled himself forward slowly, then without warning, he jumped and killed it swiftly. Grabbing it in his jaws, he padded back to camp.

Sunfire padded through Windclan's old territory slowly, taking in her journey, first to check twoleg place. Many good cats live there. Coming up to a thunderpath, she heard no monsters, she raced across it, snorting in disgust as she landed on the other side, 'Thunderpaths will never smell any better.' Looking into the distance, she saw the first signs of the twoleg nests.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking along the edge of the Thunderpath, Sunfire continued on in her search. Coming across many cats already, they always were frightened of her stories. Sitting down, sighing, 'This place goes on forever...'

"Hey!"

Sunfire whipped around, to see a young gray tomcat. Twitching her tail; she watched him approach.

"Never seen you around these parts before. Did your Housefolk just move here?" he mewed tilting his head.

Shaking her head immediately, knowing that kittypets called twolegs; housefolk. "I am from the forest."

Tail twitching excitedly, "What's the forest like?" before letting her reply, he continued on, "My brother and I always wanted to go there. It smells so clean." he mewed sadly, "These nests are stale, I am surprised my nose works at all! The dogs they have stink." Noticing that he's babbling, he slowed down, "Sorry, I get carried away. My name is Fog. What's yours?"

Whiskers twitching amusingly, "My name is Sunfire." he tipped his head, resaying her name to himself. "I came here on a journey to find some cats willing to come out to the forest and join my clan."

"Clan?" he mewed questionally.

Nodding, "We live in clans. There are only two clans left, we used to have many more." she stopped, not wanting to scare him, "Would you be interested?"

Flicking his tail he sat there thinking, "Would my brother be able to come with? He loves the forest just as much as I do."

Sunfire nodded, 'An extra warrior would be much helpful. They will need much training.' "Yes, you both are welcome to join the clan. You will need to train and hunt." Fog stared at her happily.

"I will be the best hunter, your forest has ever seen!" turning around, "My brother should be sitting next to the pond in our nest." Padding off, Sunfire followed right behind him.

Heatherpelt stepped forward, "I understand our clan is in need, but isn't tainting it with kittypet blood going too far?" All eyes were on her.

Redstar twitched her tail, not expecting such disagreement. "Starclan has approved of my decision. Sunfire has left to find our new warrior. I could not spare anyone of you to guard her." speaking the last part to Graystorm. "We have few warriors and only two apprentices. We are thriving, and with an extra apprentice, we can become stronger." mews of agreement rose from Thisleclaw and Nightfall.

"I have no objection Redstar." Graystorm mewed firmly, "It is true we need more warriors, and Nightfall's kits are not even born, even when they are, we would have to wait six moons for new apprentices."

"It would be nice to have more companions in the apprentices den." Ghostpaw pitched in. "I don't care if they are kittypets!"

Redstar nodded at the brave apprentice, "Then it is settled, they will be welcomed and made into apprentices. We will not know how many cats Sunfire will find on her journey, so do be kind to them." with a flick her tail she ended the meeting. Jumping down next to Graystorm, "I wish for you to take Thisleclaw and Ghostpaw out for a hunting patrol. We could use more freshkill." looking sadly at the small pile of prey. Graystorm bowed his head and called for the two cats.

Redstar turned her head to the sky, "I hope you are making a wise decision, Starclan." she mewed before padding back into her den.


	5. Chapter 5

Curious eyes followed the two kittypets as they padded behind Sunfire, crossing the clearing towards the Highledge, Sunfire noted Redstar sitting outside her den. Redstar dipped her head, standing up she padded over to the Highledge, bunching herself, she leaped up on top.

Not worrying about calling a meeting, all cats were already drawn from their den with the new visitors scent. "Welcome to Thunderclan." Dipping her head towards the kittypets. Staring into their eyes, she saw curiousity, flicking her tail towards Fog, "You shall be known as Bluepaw. Spottedpath shall be your mentor." a few cats yowled out his new name, Heatherpelt held back, not knowing if it was right to or not. Turning towards the cat sitting next to Bluepaw, "You shall be known as Tigerpaw. Thisleclaw will be your mentor." cheers and yowls erupted, cheering on the new apprentices and mentors.

Ending the meeting, Redstar jumped down, padding over to Sunfire. "Your search went well. They don't look like the usual kittypet."

"That will make them great warriors someday." Graystorm mewed as he approached. Redstar eyed him as he wound himself close to Sunfire. "I do not want to catch you together. We still need to speak to Bloodclan and our own clan about it. Starclan is trying to change things too fast." looking pointedly at Graystorm, "You are to stay away from her by three mouse-lengths." watching Graystorm back away from Sunfire, she turned to her. "It is not time yet for this change. Let the clan get used to the kittypets, then we will plan a meeting with Bloodclan.

Sunfire dipped her head sadly at Redstar, apparently not ready to accept the new role medicine cats can partake in. Glancing briefly at Graystorm she headed over to the nursery to check on Nightfall.

Nightfall looked up at Sunfire as she entered, "It is great that you are back." she purred. Sunfire glanced at her, holding back her tears. Nightfall tilted her head sensing something was troubling her kin. "Sunfire, what is the matter? You were excited just before your journey. Telling me how Starclan approved of you and Graystorm." knowing she hit the spot, "Redstar isn't going to let you is she?"

Sunfire shook her head, "She said we have to stay away from one another. Too much has changed recently and she does not want the clan knowing yet."

Pitying, Nightfall purred, "Cheer up, as long as you can see him, what else matters?" Sunfire smiled at that and sat next to her, purring.


	6. Chapter 6

Tigerpaw ran out of the nursery hurrying after fresh water, Redstar sat next to the Highledge, pleading Starclan for luck. Sunfire turned her attention to Nightfall's contracting belly, "Keep pushing, your doing great." she mewed softly. Moonpaw watched intently, not knowing what to do. Sunfire flicked her tail over the apprentices ear, "Be ready to care for the kit when it comes. "Moonpaw focused intently on her task, as Sunfire felt across Nightfall's extended belly lightly with her paw. "The first one is almost out." she mewed as Nightfall gave a final heave. Moonpaw gently broke the sack and started licking the kit. "Its a beautiful girl Nightfall." Sunfire marveled at the kits fur, it was unusual for a light brown tabby with dark brown and black stripes to be born in the clan these days.

Moonpaw tilted her head, "What are you going to name them?"

Nightfall smiled tiredly, letting her tail rest on the tom first, "Autumnkit," then towards the she-kit, "I was thinking of Arorakit."

Redstar padded into the den, "They will make fine warriors." Nightfall smiled, resting her head on her paws.

Sunfire motioned for Redstar and Moonpaw to follow her out of the den, "They are very healthy Redstar." Redstar nodded approvingly, before padding off to her den, "You did great tonight Moonpaw. I am proud of you." Moonpaw bowed her head, enjoying the praise. Turning away from her apprentice she padded over to Thisleclaw, "You will make a great father to those two kits." Thisleclaw purred and mewed a thanks before continuing his duty.

Darkness started setting across the camp, with Thisleclaw on guard duty, Sunfire yawned, padding towards her den, when a soft mew behind her stopped her. Turning around, she sighed, seeing Graystorm slowly crossing the clearing towards her. His sweet scent wreathing around her. Tilting her head embarrassed, "You know Redstar has forbade us to be alone together."

Graystorm's sad eyes clouded with pain, "I can't take being away from you any longer. Come with me." he mewed, "Out into the forest, where we can't be judged by others."

Sunfire, heart pounding, took a step backwords, "We could get into trouble for being seen together." Then knowing her words, to her and him, meant nothing, she brushed against him, "I love you Graystorm..." twisting their tails together, they padded through a secret entrance out of the camp.


End file.
